The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Golf cars provide transportation for golfers around a golf course. In addition, a golf car must also securely carry a golf bag in a location for convenient access throughout a round of golf. Many golf cars are equipped with a front windshield assembly for providing a transparent barrier to the passengers of the golf car. A front windshield can protect the passengers from weather, debris, and other objects such as insects and golf balls, for example. In one configuration, a front windshield assembly is attached between a pair of upwardly extending struts arranged on a front end of the golf car. The struts define a window frame and typically connect with a roof structure of the golf car. In other arrangements, the window frame may be free standing at an upper end.
Some windshield assemblies on golf cars provide a two-part collapsible window pane arrangement. Typically, a pair of window panes may include an upper pane and a lower pane. The upper and lower panes may be arranged one on top of the other in a vertical orientation. In one arrangement, a flexible coupling member may connect the upper and lower pane together. In such an arrangement, the upper pane may be movable from an upright position to a collapsed position. In a collapsed position, the upper pane may pivot about the flexible coupling member to a position alongside the lower pane. As a result, a passage is formed through the window frame for air to freely pass.
In another configuration, a three pane window arrangement may be provided. In such an arrangement, a flexible coupling member may connect two of the windows such as the lower and intermediate pane together. The intermediate pane may be movable from an upright position to a collapsed position.
For each of the two pane and three pane windshield configurations, it is necessary to selectively retain the respective panes against the struts while in the upright and collapsed position. In one non-limiting example, retaining members may be used to capture the respective panes against the struts. In this regard, it is also necessary to provide retaining members that allow a user easy manipulation of the panes when moving between upright and collapsed positions.
In one non-limiting example, retaining members may be formed exclusively of extruded elastomeric material. In some instances, forming retaining members from extruded elastomeric material results in retaining members having a substantially constant cross-section. Typically, an extruded elastomeric retaining member having a consistent cross section may offer uniform stress resistance across the body of the retaining member. In some applications however, it would be desirable to configure a retaining member to provide additional strength at critical areas about its geometry.